You're My
by hunaxx
Summary: "Jihoon pasti akan membunuhku" "Maaf nak, kalau mau pdkt lebih baik nanti saja. Antriannya sudah panjang" "Itu hadiah untuk yang sudah membuat malaikat kecilku menangis" [SEVENTEEN FANFICTION] SoonHoon. Soonyoung x Jihoon. YAOI. Warning Inside.
1. Chapter 1

Length : tidak terdeteksi

Disclaimer : All Characters belong to God, their parents and their agency. But this fanfic belong to me

Rating : T

Warning(s) : Bahasa non baku, OOC, typo(s), story line agak gajelas, etc

.

.

You're my

.

.

~Hunaxx present~

.

.

This is **YAOI. MPREG.** Don't like? Don't read. No bash and no plagiat ofc. Okay?

.

.

ENJOY!

.

.

.

"Pa...pa" Seorang bocah perempuan kecil menarik-narik lengan t-shirt putih yang dipakai oleh seorang pria dewasa yang sedang duduk sembari asyik dengan ipad pada tangannya.

"Hm?" pria itu hanya bergumam.

Bocah perempuan kecil itu mengerucutkan bibirnya. Dia makin brutal menarik-narik lengan t-shirt pria dewasa tersebut, "Papaaaaaaaa" dan berteriak dengan suaranya yang melengking.

Pria dewasa itu menghela nafasnya sebentar, lalu mengalihkan pandangannya pada bocah perempuan tadi, seketika dia menatap horror pada bocah perempuan itu yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah anaknya sendiri.

"ASTAGA APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN MIYU?!"

Bocah perempuan tadi menatap sang ayah dengan mata sipitnya yang nampak polos, "Aku hanya makan eskrim papa. Itu saja. Aku ingin makan. Aku laparrrrr" dan menjawab ucapan ayahnya dengan suara yang datar. Mendengar itu yang pria dewasa jadi ingat akan seseorang.

' _Jihoon pasti akan membunuhku'_ Pria dewasa— atau sekarang kita sebut saja Soonyoung, menatap miris atau lebih tepatnya setengah ingin menangis, memandangi meja ruang tamu rumahnya yang sudah penuh dengan noda-noda krim berwarna merah muda, bekas eskrim yang mungkin dipeperkan di meja oleh anaknya. Dan juga dress putrinya yang sialnya berwarna putih yang terkena noda eskrim juga.

Soonyoung ingin menenggelamkan dirinya sekarang juga.

.

.

.

.

.

Kwon Soonyoung. Pemuda tampan idola semua. Baik wanita maupun pria berjiwa uke. Selalu jadi bahan perbincangan ibu-ibu di kompleks rumahnya dulu yang menginginkannya menjadi menantunya. Yang seorang anak konglomerat elite. Selalu bertindak semaunya, hyperaktif, Soonyoung seakan hanya tinggal mengedipkan sebelah matanya, semua wanita akan mengantri agar dapat ditiduri olehnya.

Lee Jihoon. Pemuda biasa bertubuh mungil berwajah manis dan unyu yang membuat semua orang mempunyai hasrat untuk menculiknya. Tidak terlalu banyak bicara, beraura agak suram. Pintar, jenius, tidak terlalu suka menjadi pusat perhatian. Menjadi anak kesayangan orangtuanya karena dia anak tunggal. Sedikit manja, tapi juga kasar. Pertemuan Jihoon dan Soonyoung bermula ketika Jihoon sedang pergi ke kantor kekasihnya yang dulu, dia ditahan di _lobby_ oleh seorang receptionist cantik dengan alasan kekasihnya tersebut sedang ada tamu penting.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ayolah sohye noonaaaa. Aku ingin bertemu Seungcheol hyung. Ada hal penting yang ingin kubicarakan dengannya"

Jihoon terus merajuk di tempatnya duduk sekarang. Menatap sebal pada receptionist cantik yang sekarang menemaninya duduk di sofa panjang lobby gedung besar itu. Jihoon sudah sangat kenal dengan noona receptionist ini, tentu saja. Semua orang di gedung besar ini kenal padanya.

Sohye tertawa melihat Jihoon yang sedang merajuk seperti anak kecil yang meminta permen. Walaupun umurnya yang sudah menginjak 23 tahun, Jihoon masih bertingkah seperti bocah kecil berumur 5 tahun. Membuat Sohye gemas dan tidak tahan untuk tidak menarik pipi gembilnya.

"Aish noonaaaa" Jihoon menjauhkan tangan Sohye dari pipinya, "sekarang katakan padaku noona, orang sepenting apa yang ada di ruangan Seungcheol hyung sampai-sampai aku tidak boleh menemuinya sekarang?"

"Jadi tadi ada temannya yang datang dan dia menyuruhku apabila ada yang mencarinya disuruh tunggu dulu. Termasuk juga kau—

"SEUNGCHEOL HYUNGGGG" Jihoon sudah tidak mendengarkan penjelasan Sohye lagi ketika dia melihat Seungcheol keluar dari lift bersama seseorang lain yang tidak dikenalnya.

Seungcheol yang baru keluar dari lift bersama seseorang langsung tersenyum ketika melihat Jihoon yang berjalan terburu-buru untuk menghampirinya. Pria tampan itu membuka tangannya lebar-lebar bermaksud agar Jihoon memeluknya.

Pria lain yang berdiri di sebelah Seungcheol terdiam ketika melihat Jihoon yang berjalan menghampiri mereka, atau tepatnya menghampiri Seungcheol. Bahkan ketika Jihoon sudah berada di pelukan Seungcheol, dia masih menatap pria mungil itu.

Seungcheol berdehem sebentar, Masih dengan Jihoon yang memeluknya tanpa mau melepaskannya. "Ah Soonyoung, kurasa kita bisa melanjutkan membicarakan yang tadi lain waktu" suara Seungcheol membuat Soonyoung mengalihkan pandangannya dari Jihoon.

Soonyoung tersenyum tampan, "ah iya tidak apa hyung. Aku pulang dulu" pria bermata sipit itu melangkah lebar-lebar meninggalkan gedung. Tapi pikirannya masih terfokus pada pria mungil yang dilihatnya tadi,

' _Pria itu manis sekali'_

' _Jadi ingin kunikahkan'_

Mimpi mu tinggi sekali Kwon.

.

.

.

.

.

Soonyoung sedang berusaha membersihkan meja ruang tamu dengan kain yang sudah dia basahi sebelumnya. Bisa-bisa kanjeng ratu—ehm ga maaf maksud saya Jihoon, mengamuk jika pulang nanti dan melihat meja nya dipenuhi dengan noda-noda lengket eskrim begini. Miyu sedang duduk tenang di sofa sembari mengigiti biskuitnya dan menonton kartun pagi favoritnya.

Setelah memastikan semuanya sudah beres, Soonyoung pergi ke kamar mandi untuk mandi tentunya. Ini sudah jam sembilan dan dia belum mandi. Jihoon juga belum pulang. Ini sudah sekitar satu jam Jihoon izin pergi ke supermarket untuk membeli susu dan makanan Miyu yang habis. Soonyoung sedikit takut istri mungilnya itu digodain sama satpam kompleknya yang hobinya godain gadis perawan— tapi tunggu, Jihoon itu bukan gadis, perawan juga tidak. Iyalah jelas kan udah diperawanin sama Soonyoung. Lagipula Jihoon itu pria, harusnya perjaka bukan perawan.

Soonyoung menyempatkan diri untuk berpesan pada putri kecilnya sebelum dia mandi, "papa mau mandi dulu. Kau diam-diam saja ditempatmu oke? Tunggu mama pulang. Jangan berbuat nakal. Jangan mencukur bulunya shimi" Miyu hanya mengangguk. Soonyoung berpesan seolah dia akan pergi jauh dari putrinya. Padahal hanya ditinggal untuk mandi.

Fyi, Shimi merupakan anak anjing kecil berjenis _maltese_ dengan bulu yang kecolatan dan putih. Pernah suatu ketika Jihoon dibuat menganga ketika Miyu sudah memegang alat cukur yang biasa dipakai Soonyoung, dengan Shimi yang berada diantara kakinya yang bersila. Dan tangan Miyu yang menjepit leher anak anjing itu. Kasian sekali sepertinya nyawa shimi waktu itu sudah berada diujung tanduk. Jihoon sempat histeris melihat shimi yang meregang nyawa pada saat itu. Dan ketika Jihoon bertanya untuk apa dia menjepit shimi seperti itu dan memegang alat cukur papanya, Miyu hanya menjawab,

"Aku ingin menghilangkan bulu Shimi mama. Bulunya terlalu tebal. Aku tidak suka. Papa juga menggunakan benda ini saat menghilangkan bulu-bulu yang ada diwajahnya" oh ya yang dimaksud bulu oleh Miyu mungkin adalah kumis tipis Soonyoung.

Setelahnya Jihoon hanya menghela nafas, lalu menggendong putri kecilnya itu, mencubit gemas hidungnya lalu dengan bijak berkata—"sayang, Shimi bulunya tidak bisa dihilangkan dengan alat itu. Sekarang kau kembalikan alat cukur papa pada tempatnya, ya?" Miyu mengangguk. Lalu berjalan menuju meja nakas yang ada di kamar mama dan papanya untuk menaruh kembali alat cukur milik Soonyoung.

Dan setelah kejadian itu Soonyoung dihukum membersihkan seluruh rumah oleh Jihoon karena sudah menaruh benda-benda nya sembarangan. Untung saja Jihoon melihatnya, kalau tidak mungkin Shimi sudah botak karena ulah putrinya sendiri.

.

.

Kwon Miyuki, seorang bocah perempuan berusia 3 tahun. Sering dipanggil Miyu oleh papa dan mamanya. Dia anak yang jenius, sangat. Juga mempunyai rasa penasaran yang tinggi. Di umurnya yang masih sangat sangat dini, dia sudah bisa merapal beberapa bahasa inggris benda-benda disekitarnya, dia juga pandai berhitung. Soonyoung berencana memasukkan putrinya tersebut ke sekolah taman kanak-kanak saat usia Miyu sudah 4 tahun nanti. Miyu juga suka membantu Jihoon apabila mama nya itu sedang membuat kue. Walaupun berakhir dengan Jihoon yang histeris karena tubuh putrinya itu bermandikan terigu dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki.

Miyu juga merupakan kesayangan Jihoon dan Soonyoung, tentu saja. Kelahiran Miyu benar-benar merupakan keajaiban bagi Jihoon dan Soonyoung. Miyu tidak kekurangan apapun, Soonyoung selalu bekerja keras agar kebutuhan Miyu dan Jihoon juga selalu terpenuhi. Miyu hanya tinggal menyebutkan apa yang dia inginkan, maka Soonyoung ataupun Jihoon akan mengabulkannya.

Karena tadi kusebutkan Miyu mempunyai rasa penasaran yang tinggi, maka dia menghentikan kegiatan memakan biskuitnya ketika melihat ipad milik papanya tergeletak begitu saja di meja. Miyu melempar asal biskuit yang tadi sedang dimakannya, lalu tangan kecilnya meraih ipad tersebut dan menaruhnya di atas pahanya. Jari-jari mungilnya menslide unlock ipad tersebut.

Dan tampil lah wallpaper ipad tersebut,

"Ini mama? Kok mama—

TING TONG TING TONG

Mendengar suara bel rumahnya berbunyi, Miyu cepat-cepat langsung turun dari sofa, masih dengan menenteng ipad papanya pada tangan kirinya. Miyu sudah bertambah tinggi, dia sudah dapat menjangkau gagang pintu rumahnya dan dapat membukakan pintu saat mamanya pulang, seperti saat ini.

Pintu rumah terbuka, menampakkan sesosok—ehm maksud saya seorang pria manis dan imut yang menenteng kantung belanjaan di masing-masing tangannya, sedang tersenyum manis hingga matanya menyipit saat melihat siapa yang membukakan pintu untuknya.

"MAMAAAA" Miyu berteriak gembira ketika melihat mamanya pulang. Dia langsung menarik lengan mamanya dan menutup pintu rumah.

Jihoon meletakkan barang belanjaannya di meja, dia sedikit mengernyit melihat meja nya yang terlihat _agak_ aneh. Tapi dia menghiraukannya, jadi dia lebih memilih duduk disofa dan mendudukkan miyu dipangkuannya. Lalu menciumi pipi putrinya tersebut.

"Sekarang katakan pada mama, selama sejam ini kamu ngapain aja dengan papa, hm? Lalu sekarang dimana papa? Kenapa papa tidak kelihatan?"

Miyu memasang pose berfikirnya yang sangat menggemaskan, lalu berceloteh dengan nada riangnya. "Tadi papa memberiku eskrim!"

Pria imut itu mengerutkan dahinya. Eskrim? Pagi-pagi begini?!

"Lalu apalagi?" Jihoon bertanya lagi dengan sabar. Walau sudah adah hasrat ingin mendamprat Soonyoung karena memberikan anaknya eskrim di pagi-pagi begini.

"Papa hanya asik dengan ipadnya" Miyu menggembungkan pipinya. Lalu menyerahkan ipad yang tadi sedang dipegang pada Jihoon.

"Tapi setelah itu papa memberiku biskuit. Dan papa sekarang sedang mandi" ucap Miyu lagi. Jihoon hanya mengangguk-angguk.

Sekarang ipad milik Soonyoung berada pada Jihoon, dan Jihoon langsung melotot ketika melihat wallpapernya. Wajahnya memerah seperti kepiting rebus. Jihoon menurunkan Miyu dari pangkuannya,

"Miyu sayang, kau main dulu dengan Shimi dilantai atas, oke? Jangan turun sebelum mama panggil" titah Jihoon pada putrinya. Miyu langsung saja mengangguk dan menggendong anak anjing kecil itu dan menaiki tangga sesuai suruhan mamanya tadi.

Jihoon cepat cepat berjalan ke dalam kamarnya, ketika dia baru sampai di dalam kamarnya, kebetulan sekali terdengar pintu kamar mandi yang akan dibuka.

"Eh Jihoonie kau sudah pul—

"DASAR KWON SOONYOUNG BODOH!" Jihoon langsung berteriak sekeras mungkin ketika Soonyoung baru saja menampakkan wajahnya. Yang membuat Soonyoung hampir saja terpeleset keset kamar mandi. Tidak elit sekali ' _kan_ kalau dia jatuh hanya karena seonggok keset yang diinjak injak.

Dan Jihoon tanpa aba-aba melempar ipad yang ada di tangannya ke arah Soonyoung. Biar kuulangi sekali lagi, ipad. Ipad. Jihoon melempar ipad yang untungnya dapat ditangkap cepat oleh Soonyoung.

Wajah Jihoon makin memerah, dengan cepat dia meninggalkan kamar, tidak lupa membanting pintunya. Soonyoung hanya menatapnya bingung. Lalu melihat ipadnya, baru beberapa detik kemudian dia langsung senyum-senyum sendiri.

"Eyy~ ternyata Jihoon _ie_ malu eoh. Lucu sekali aaaaaaa istriku sayanggg~"

Diluar kamar, Jihoon makin memerah wajahnya mendengar suara Soonyoung.

"BERISIK KAU KWON. GANTI WALLPAPER IPAD MU ITU ATAU KAU KUPANGGANG HIDUP HIDUP" Jihoon berteriak lagi. Soonyoung hanya tertawa kencang saat mendengarnya.

Ohiya omong-omong, wallpaper ipad Soonyoung itu foto Jihoon. Iya foto Jihoon, saat pemuda mungil itu sedang menggunakan sweater panjang milik Soonyoung yang berwarna _baby pink_. Sweater itu nampak kebesaran ditubuhnya, hingga melorot dibagian bahunya dan menampakkan bahu putih nan mulus milik Jihoon. Oke ralat, tidak mulus karena terdapat bercak merah keunguan dibahunya itu. Sweater itu panjangnya hingga bawah bokongnya Jihoon, dan didalamnya Jihoon hanya memakai boxer pendeknya yang berwarna putih, dengan posisi _menungging_ dan menatap kearah kamera dengan menggigit bibir bawahnya sendiri dan memasang wajah seseksi mungkin. Benar-benar menggoda birahi seorang Kwon Soonyoung.

Oh dan foto itu diambil sekitar empat tahun lalu, saat awal-awal mereka menikah. Saat itu Jihoon kalah taruhan dan dia terpaksa atau lebih tepatnya dipaksa Soonyoung berpenampilan seperti itu. Setelahnya Soonyoung langsung _menghajar_ Jihoon habis-habisan. Jihoon yang menungging seperti tadi benar-benar membuat Soonyoung langsung menegang.

Kalau mengingat kejadian itu, wajah Jihoon jadi makin memanas. Ah ingatkan Jihoon untuk memanggang Soonyoung karena sudah membuatnya sangat malu seperti ini.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tbc

a / n:

HAHAHAHA

Oke, kalem.

Ehm hai? Hehehe saya balik lagi. Saya abis kena _musibah_ , jadi yaudah. Iya tau utang fanfic saya banyak (banget) tapi saya malah bikin baru lagi.

Jadi gini, saya dengan berat hati mau bilang kalau sebagian fanfic saya bakal saya discontinue, karena saya ditiban musibah, laptop saya rusak gabisa dibenerin sama sekali, hardware bagian dalemnya(?) ada yang gosong and yeah gitu deh. Dan folder saya yang isinya fanfic bablas gabisa diselamatin karena saya simpennya di c, bukan di d. Mianhae T . T

TAPIIIIIIII untuk beberapa fanfic yang sekiranya saya masih kuat untuk saya ketik ulang, bakal saya lanjutin. Tapi ga janji minggu ini, mungkin nanti kalau saya dapet libur semester, 2bulan. Hehehe mohon pengertiannyaaaa.

Makasi juga buat yang uda nerror(?) engga, maksud saya ngingetin di twitter, pm, line buat update fanfic, hehehe makasi yaaa. Luv you soooo much.

Udah segitu aja. Omong-omong, Ini pertama kalinya bikin SoonHoon hahaha jadi nistain bias saya si Jihoon yang unyu unyu emesh minta diculik. Sebenernya ga pede sih publishnya, serius. Saya udah lama ga ngetik, bahasanya jadi berantakan gini, penulisannya jadi amburadul. Typonya juga everywhere. Trus juga ini saya bikin mpreg. HAHAHAHA. Emang sih saya keganjrungan mpreg. Punya obsesi gajelas yang pengen liat couple yaoi punya anak cewe. Okay.

Dan lagi ini storylinenya maju mundur gitu. Semoga yang baca pada gak bingung hehehehe. Saya suka alur yang maju mundur gitu. Hm.

Eanjir ini a/n nya banyak banget. Gausah dibaca juga gapapa saya ikhlas, fanfic ini jadinya paling cuman three-shot. Lanjutannya udah ada, kalo yang minat banyak, saya langsung update, kalo gaada yang suka ya saya delete. Hehehe.

 _And then, mind to review?_


	2. Chapter 2

Semua berawal ketika Soonyoung mengunjungi kantor teman lamanya. Soonyoung melihatnya untuk pertama kalinya. Wajahnya, senyumnya, caranya berjalan, caranya merajuk pada teman Soonyoung yang merupakan kekasihnya.

"SEUNGCHEOL HYUNGGGG"

Suara lembutnya yang menyapa telinga Soonyoung untuk pertama kalinya, matanya tidak dapat beralih pandangan dari pemuda manis itu, bahkan ketika pemuda itu sudah didekap erat oleh temannya, Soonyoung masih memerhatikannya. Entah sihir apa yang dilemparkan pemuda manis itu pada dirinya, yang jelas Soonyoung terpana. Pada pemuda manis yang dia tebak adalah kekasih temannya.

"Ah Soonyoung, kurasa kita bisa melanjutkan membicarakan yang tadi lain waktu"

Kesadaran kembali menarik dirinya ketika suara temannya terdengar. Soonyoung hanya tersenyum tipis, sedikit tidak rela mengetahui fakta bahwa temannya secara halus mengusir dirinya, mungkin dia ingin memiliki waktu berdua dengan kekasih imutnya.

Maka Soonyoung berkata dengan sopan—

"Ah iya tidak apa hyung. Aku pulang dulu"

—walau di dalam hati dia sedikit tidak rela. Tidak rela meninggalkan wajah manis itu dari pandangannya.

Sepanjang jalan Soonyoung jadi memikirkan pemuda manis tadi. Ini gila. Bagaimana bisa dia memikirkan seseorang yang baru dilihatnya beberapa jam yang lalu? Tapi dia juga tidak bisa mengelak. Untuk pertama kalinya, Kwon Soonyoung seorang pria yang selalu berkata bahwa orientasi seksualnya lurus selurus tiang bendera, mengaku jatuh pada pesona seorang pria. Seorang pria manis yang juga sangat imut.

Dan juga merupakan kekasih dari Choi Seungcheol, temannya sendiri.

.

.

Pertemuan kedua mereka saat Soonyoung sedang mampir ke salah satu kedai kopi yang baru buka saat itu. Dan dia menemukan Jihoon, kekasih Seungcheol dibalik meja kasir. Tersenyum sangat manis padanya.

"Selamat datang tuan. Apa yang ingin anda pesan?"

Suara itu terdengar mengalun lembut pada pendengaran Soonyoung. Jihoon tersenyum layaknya pegawai kedai biasa yang ramah. Soonyoung merasa salah satu malaikat Tuhan berada dihadapannya saat ini.

"Jihoon?" Soonyoung berucap. Lelaki itu mengerutkan dahinya, bingung.

"Anda mengenalku?" Jihoon bertanya.

Soonyoung dengan mantap mengangguk.

"Tentu saja. Kita ini pernah bertemu. Kau ini kekasihnya Seungcheol hyung, _kan?"_ entah mengapa Soonyoung agak berat mengucapkan kalimat yang terakhir.

Dan Soonyoung bersumpah dia tidak mau mengakui kalau dia melihat pipi gembil Jihoon dihiasi rona merah samar ketika mendengar nama Seungcheol disebutkan.

"iya. Kau ini siapa?" Jihoon berucap datar. Tidak ada nada manis dalam kalimatnya seperti tadi. Walaupun pipinya masih merona.

Soonyoung berdehem. Lalu tersenyum tampan, "Kwon Soonyoung. Panggil saja Soonyoung—

 _Atau kalau Jihoon-ie mau panggil saja sayang juga aku sangat bersedia._ Tidak. Itu hanya berada di dalam pikiran Soonyoung saja.

—dan kita pernah bertemu beberapa hari lalu. Ketika aku sedang berkunjung ke kantor Seungcheol hyung"

Jihoon masih menatapnya datar. Tatapan matanya sangat menusuk. Jauh berbeda ketika Soonyoung pertama kali melihatnya di kantor Seungcheol, Jihoon terlihat jauh lebih manis. Dan tiba-tiba terlintas difikiran Soonyoung untuk memasukkan sianida pada kopi yang sering diminum oleh Seungcheol. Agar setelah itu Jihoon dapat menjadi miliknya.

Tidak, hanya bercanda.

Tapi untuk bagian terakhir Soonyoung tidak bercanda.

"Oh iya aku ingat. Kau temannya Seungcheol hyung yang waktu itu keluar dari lift bersamanya ya"

Datar sekali ucapannya. Soonyoung menebak Jihoon bukanlah tipe orang yang ramah terhadap orang yang baru dikenalnya. Tapi tidak apa, itu malah terlihat makin manis di mata Soonyoung.

"Iya benar haha—

Soonyoung tertawa kikuk. Dia tidak tahu kenapa dia menjadi gugup seperti ini. Dia hanya ingin mengajak Jihoon mengobrol, kenapa serasa ingin mengajak pria manis itu membina bahtera rumah tangga.

 _Tinggi sekali khayalanmu Kwon._

—omong-omong, kau bekerja disini?" setelah berbicara begitu Soonyoung merutuki dirinya sendiri.

Bodoh sekali pertanyaannya.

"Kalau aku tidak bekerja disini, untuk apa aku berada di balik meja kasir ini?" jutek. Tipikal Jihoon sekali. Tapi memang pertanyaan Soonyoung yang juga bodoh sekali.

Soonyoung mengangguk lagi. Dia seperti kehabisan topik pembicaraan tapi dia masih betah berlama-lama dihadapan pria manis nan imut ini.

"Ah iya omong omong minggu besok—

Belum selesai bicara, Soonyoung merasa pundaknya ditepuk seseorang. Dia menoleh,

"Maaf nak, kalau mau pdkt lebih baik nanti saja. Antriannya sudah panjang"

Dan Soonyoung baru sadar dia mengobrol dengan Jihoon hampir lima belas menit lebih. Dan antrian di kedai itu menjadi panjang. Karena dirinya.

Jihoon diam-diam tertawa.

.

.

.

.

"JIHOON- _IE"_

Senin, pukul 6 pagi suara Soonyoung sudah menggelegar di seluruh sudut rumah. Miyu yang masih bergelung dalam selimutnya sampai menutup telinganya dengan guling karena suara papanya yang berisik itu.

Jihoon, yang dipanggil namanya mendengus sebal. Ini masih pagi dan Soonyoung sudah berteriak-teriak tidak jelas. Berisik sekali.

"JIHOON- _IE_ DASIKU DIMANA?! KENAPA DI LEMARI TIDAK ADA!"

Suara Soonyoung lagi. Jihoon masih mengabaikannya. Masih sibuk mengaduk-aduk sesuatu didalam panci.

"JIHOON- _IE_ AKU SUDAH TELAT! ARRGH KENAPA DASIKU TIDAK ADA!"

Menghela nafas sebal, Jihoon mengecilkan api kompornya, melepas apron, lalu meninggalkan dapur dengan hasrat ingin mencekik sekalian leher Soonyoung dengan dasinya.

"APASIH TERIAK-TERIAK?!" Jihoon murka. Soonyoung mengkeret ditempat. Tapi wajahnya masih panik, dasinya tidak ketemu.

"Dasiku!—

Soonyoung histeris. Membuka kembali lemari besar yang ada di kamar mereka dan mengobrak-abrik isinya.

Jihoon mendengus melihatnya, tangannya menarik kerah kemeja belakang Soonyoung, "jangan diberantakin!" bentak Jihoon. Soonyoung diam, memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Menjijikkan. Sok imut kau" Jihoon berucap pedas. Setelahnya dia membuka pintu lemari yang satunya dan mengambil sesuatu dari dalam sana.

Dasi hitam.

Milik Soonyoung.

"Berapa kali aku bilang kalau dasimu ada di bagian sini, bukan yang sana" Jihoon berucap datar. Soonyoung nyengir lebar.

"Pakaikan dong istriku sayang~~"

Tanpa Soonyoung berucap dua kali, tangan Jihoon sudah melingkarkan dasi Soonyoung pada leher suaminya itu, dan mulai mengikatnya—

"ARGHH JIHOON- _IE_ JANGAN TERLALU KENCANG! KAU MAU MEMBUNUHKU?!"

Jihoon membuktikan ucapannya kalau akan mencekik Soonyoung dengan dasinya sendiri, saudara-saudara.

.

.

"Miyu jangan nakal ya"

"Iya, mama"

"Jangan membuat Mina eonni menangis lagi"

"Iya, mama"

"Jangan menumpahkan _eyeliner_ nya lagi"

"Iya, mama"

"Jangan menggambar dengan _lipstick_ nya lagi"

"Iya, mama"

"Bagus. Anak mama pintar. Mama pergi dulu ya"

Gadis kecil itu mengangguk. Dirinya mengecup pipi sang mama. Sebenarnya dia tidak suka kalau mamanya pergi. Tapi mamanya bilang ada urusan penting.

Jihoon berdiri setelah tadi mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan putrinya, lalu beralih menatap seorang gadis cantik berambut hitam bergelombang yang berdiri disebelah putrinya.

"Aku titip Miyu, ya Mina"

Gadis tadi mengangguk, "iya oppa. Percayakan saja Miyu padaku. Aku bisa menjaganya"

"Baiklah. Aku pergi dulu"

.

.

.

.

Jihoon itu galak, dan mempunyai beribu kata yang menusuk.

Tapi bukannya menjauh Soonyoung malah semakin gencar mendekati Jihoon.

Pertemuan ketiga mereka adalah saat mereka bertemu di taman. Saat itu Jihoon sedang duduk sendiri di bangku taman, bibir mungilnya tidak henti-hentinya merapal sesuatu, yang kalau Soonyoung lihat dari jauh wajahnya nampak lucu sekali. Soonyoung berinisiatif menghampirinya.

"Boleh aku duduk disini?" Jihoon mengalihkan pandangannya, menatap Soonyoung.

"Kau sudah duduk disitu" jutek. Lagi.

Jihoon diam. Soonyoung juga diam. Tapi Soonyoung berfikir sepertinya dia ada masalah. Mangkanya Soonyoung berusaha menjadi pria yang _care_ dengan bertanya,

"Kau kenap—

"Kalau kau ingin bertanya aku kenapa, sebaiknya tidak usah. Karena aku jelas tidak kenapa-kenapa"

Jutek. Lagi. Lagi. Beruntung Soonyoung tipikal orang yang sabar dan pantang menyerah.

"Bertengkar dengan Seungcheol hyung?"

Jihoon sempat menatap mata Soonyoung sesaat. Hanya sepersekian detik. Tapi Soonyoung dengan cepat dapat menangkap gurat kesedihan yang mendalam didalamnya.

Dengan cepat Jihoon langsung mengalihkan wajahnya ke arah lain, "Tidak" Singkat. Padat. Tapi Soonyoung tidak mengerti.

Mencoba untuk bersabar, Soonyoung bertanya lagi. "Lalu?"

"Seungcheol hyung dijodohkan—

Soonyoung menyimak dengan seluruh perhatiannya.

— dan dia menerimanya. ibunya beranggapan bahwa tidak ada gunanya mencintai aku yang seorang pria, karena nantinya aku tidak bisa memberikan Seungcheol hyung keturunan. Dan juga orang tua Seungcheol hyung tidak mau anak semata wayangnya menjadi _belok._ Seungcheol hyung selalu patuh terhadap orangtuanya—

Hasrat Soonyoung untuk memasukkan sianida ke dalam kopi Seungcheol muncul kembali.

—dan yeah aku sudah melihat calon yang akan dijodohkan dengan Seungcheol hyung. Dia gadis china yang sangat manis. Namanya Jieqiong kalau aku tidak salah mengingat. Dia cantik sekali. Tentu saja Seungcheol hyung menerima gadis yang akan dijodohkan dengannya itu. Aku tidak ada apa-apanya jika dibandingkan dengan gadis itu. Aku hanya seseorang yang cengeng dan manja yang selalu mengekori Seungcheol hyung kemana-mana"

Jihoon tidak tahu, kenapa dia bisa dengan begitu lancarnya bercerita pada Soonyoung, yang bahkan baru dikenalnya beberapa hari. Sebelumnya Jihoon tidak semudah ini menceritakan masalahnya pada orang lain. Tapi biarlah, mungkin memang saat ini Jihoon sedang butuh seseorang untuk tempatnya berkeluh kesah.

Entah sadar atau tidak, Jihoon menitikkan airmatanya. Tapi kemudian dengan cepat dia menghapusnya dengan lengan sweater yang dipakainya. Tidak ingin terlihat cengeng. Tapi terlambat, Soonyoung sudah melihatnya.

"Menangislah"

Mata sipit yang dapat menyihir Soonyoung itu menatapnya tidak mengerti.

"Aku bilang menangislah. Itu dapat membuatmu merasa lebih baik"

Setelah ucapan Soonyoung itu, pertahanan Jihoon runtuh sudah. Dia menangis, menutupi wajahnya sendiri. Beruntunglah keadaan taman waktu itu sedang sepi. Jadi tidak banyak yang akan melihat Jihoon menangis seperti ini.

"Hiks Seungcheol hyung hiks dia pergi hiks" Suaranya terdengar rapuh sekali. Soonyoung tidak tahan untuk tidak memeluknya.

Maka tangan Soonyoung langsung merengkuh tubuh Jihoon, mengusap-usap punggungnya. Membiarkan pria manis itu menangis di dadanya.

"Menangislah. Menangislah sepuasnya—

Tangan Soonyoung masih setia mengusap punggung Jihoon,

—karena aku berjanji setelah ini aku akan terus membuatmu tersenyum"

Beberapa menit setelah Jihoon puas menangis, dia meminta pulang. Dan Soonyoung dengan senang hati mengantarnya sampai ke depan rumahnya. Soonyoung merasa sedikit bahagia, setidaknya sekarang dia tahu dimana tempat tinggal si manis.

Setelah mengantar Jihoon, Soonyoung mampir ke apartemen Seungcheol, dan menghadiahkannya memar dibagian pelipisnya.

"Itu hadiah untuk yang sudah membuat malaikat kecilku menangis"

Soonyoung berucap pelan, Seungcheol menatapnya tidak mengerti.

Jihoon itu galak,jutek. Tapi dia sangatlah rapuh.

.

.

.

.

Jihoon pergi menemui teman-temannya saat semasa kuliah dulu. Hanya sedikit saja, bisa terhitung dengan jari. Hanya bersama teman-teman yang dulu dekat dengannya. Wonwoo, Mingyu, Jeonghan, Junhui, Seokmin, dan juga—Seungcheol.

Apa aku lupa memberitahu bahwa Jihoon dan Seungcheol dulu satu kampus?

Iya Jihoon dan Seungcheol itu dulunya satu kampus. Mereka satu fakultas. Seungcheol merupakan senior Jihoon di masa kuliah dulu.

Tapi bagi Jihoon, yang sudah berlalu biarlah berlalu. Toh sekarang Jihoon dan Seungcheol sudah mempunyai kehidupannya masing-masing.

"Jihoon! Kenapa kau tidak membawa anakmu?!" Jeonghan langsung bertanya heboh ketika melihat Jihoon baru saja duduk diantara mereka.

Jihoon menggeleng, "aku tidak ingin Miyu menjatuhkan semua gelas yang ada di meja ini" jawabnya datar. Mengundang gelak tawa seluruh manusia yang ada di meja itu.

Kecuali satu orang, Seungcheol.

Seungcheol menatap penuh tanya pada Jihoon, "kau punya anak, Ji?" tanya nya bingung.

Seokmin menyerobot untuk menjawab, "tentu saja hyung! Kau sih kelamaan di China dengan si Jieqiong Jieqiong itu. Anaknya Jihoon hyung sangat cantik loh! Sama seperti dirinya!"

 _Ctak_

Setelah berbicara seperti itu, tanpa berbicara apa-apa Jihoon melempar sendok pada Seokmin. Mengenai tepat di dahinya. Dan langsung ditertawakan oleh yang lainnya.

Reuni itu berjalan sangat ramai. Jihoon banyak tertawa karena sikap teman-temannya. Mereka banyak menceritakan masa-masa kuliah dulu, dari mulai Jihoon yang pendiam dan mempunyai aura yang sangat suram, Seokmin yang dikejar-kejar seoarang mahasiswi psikolog, sampai Mingyu yang pernah diceburkan di kolam ikan kampus oleh Wonwoo.

Semuanya merasa senang, begitupula dengan Jihoon.

Sampai reuni itu berakhir, hanya tersisa Seungcheol dan Jihoon di dalam kafe itu. Dan juga beberapa tamu kafe lainnya.

Seungcheol sebenarnya yang menahan Jihoon agar tidak pulang dulu. Bertahun-tahun tidak bertemu dengan Jihoon, Seungcheol merasakan sedikit rindu pada pria manis ini. Bagaimana pun juga dulu Jihoon pernah mengisi hari-harinya dan juga hatinya.

"Jadi, apa kabarmu Ji?" Seungcheol membuka percakapan saat dirasanya Jihoon yang didepannya hanya diam saja tanpa berniat membuka obrolan.

Jihoon menatap Seungcheol, mata mereka saling bertemu. Sesaat Seungcheol melihat kenangan ketika mereka masih bersama dulu.

"Baik. Sangat baik. Bagaimana denganmu hyung?" Jihoon balik bertanya.

Seungcheol diam sebentar, lalu berucap. "Tidak baik juga tidak buruk. Entahlah aku merasa kehidupanku _flat_ sekali"

Jihoon mengangguk, paham. "Bagaimana dengan—Jieqiong?" entah kenapa Jihoon jadi menanyakan wanita itu. Padahal dulu wanita itu yang secara tidak langsung merebut Seungcheol darinya.

"Dia baik, Hanya saja menjadi tidak baik ketika dokter mengatakan bahwa mereka mengangkat rahimnya"

Jihoon menatapnya tidak percaya.

"Itu benar. Dia mengalami keguguran di kehamilanya yang masih sangat muda dan setelahnya dokter mengangkat rahimnya dan yeah kami tidak bisa memiliki malaikat-malaikat kecil yang diinginkan ibuku" Jihoon menatapnya prihatin, dirinya jauh lebih beruntung ternyata.

Seungcheol menghela nafasnya sebentar, "lalu bagaimana dengan dirimu? Aku bahkan baru tahu saat beberapa bulan yang lalu saat aku pindah ke Seoul bahwa kau menikah dengan Soonyoung—

Seungcheol menjeda kalimatnya,

—dan memiliki seorang putri, Yang baru aku tahu tadi karena perkataan Seokmin"

Jihoon terdiam sesaat. Dia merasa kalimat Seungcheol memiliki makna lain. Tapi dia tidak tahu apa.

"Putrimu pasti sangat cantik" Seungcheol menatap Jihoon

Jihoon mengangguk, "ya. Dia sangat cantik. Dan juga hyperaktif, sama seperti ayahnya" Jihoon tersenyum, Seungcheol sempat terpana. Sudah lama sekali rasanya dia tidak melihat senyuman itu.

Sadar atau tidak, di dalam hatinya yang paling dalam, dia merindukan Jihoon. Sedikit menyesal kenapa dulu dengan tega nya meninggalkan Jihoon begitu saja.

"Sepertinya sudah sore. Aku harus pulang. Aku tidak tega terlalu lama menitipkan putriku pada orang lain" Jihoon berdiri. Diikuti Seungcheol.

"Baiklah. Mau kuantar?" tawar Seungcheol. Jihoon langsung menggeleng.

"Jika Soonyoung melihatmu bisa-bisa dia menghajarmu lagi" Seungcheol tertawa. Jihoon juga. Sesaat hingga mereka harus berpisah.

Seungcheol merasa sedikit tidak rela.

.

.

.

.

Soonyoung itu orang yang tidak terduga, benar-benar tidak terduga. Sangat tidak terduga bahwa dia dulu menyatakan cinta untuk pertama kalinya pada Jihoon.

"Aku mencintaimu"

Soonyoung berkata mantap di kedai tempat Jihoon bekerja. Jihoon hampir saja menjatuhkan uang yang sedang dihitungnya. Soonyoung benar-benar tidak terduga. Pria tampan itu tiba-tiba datang dan langsung bilang seperti tadi pada Jihoon.

Jelas Jihoon menatapnya aneh, "kau sakit?" sambil menempelkan punggung tangannya pada dahi Soonyoung. Soonyoung menjauhkan tangan Jihoon dari dahinya, menggenggamnya lalu mengecup tangannya. Rona merah langsung menyebar di kedua pipi gembil itu.

Jihoon menarik tangannya yang digenggam Soonyoung, "A-apaan sih!" lalu menepuk pelan kening pria bermata sipit itu.

Ini kedua kalinya Soonyoung melihat Jihoon merona cantik seperti itu. Tapi kali ini berbeda, Jihoon merona karena perbuatannya sendiri.

"Aku serius. Aku mencintaimu Lee Jihoon" Soonyoung menatap Jihoon tepat di matanya. Membuat Jihoon yakin bahwa apa yang dikatakannya bukanlah bualan semata, "jadilah kekasihku"

Diam. Jihoon hanya bisa diam. Sedangkan teman-teman sesama pegawai di kedai itu sudah ramai bersiul-siul tidak jelas. Juga banyaknya pengunjung kedai yang memerhatikannya.

Jihoon menunduk. Meremas kemeja putih yang digunakannya. Dia tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Ini sekitar dua minggu dia mengenal Soonyoung setelah kejadian di taman saat dia menangis. Jihoon berterima kasih karena Soonyoung sudah mau menghiburnya berhari-hari, menemaninya walau Jihoon sering berucap atau bahkan bersikap kasar pada pria bermata 10:10 itu, membantu Jihoon berdiri dari keterpurukan yang dialaminya beberapa hari kebelakang.

"A-aku—"

Jihoon menggigit bibir bawahnya sendiri. Kebiasannya ketika sedang bingung bagaimana mengutarakan perasaannya. Soonyoung menunggu jawabannya dengan sabar.

"Aku apa Jihoon _ie_?"

Pipi Jihoon makin memerah mendengar Soonyoung memanggilnya dengan begitu manis.

Menghela nafas sebentar, Jihoon meyakinkan hatinya, meyakinkan bahwa dia tidak memilih pilihan yang salah.

"Buat aku mencintaimu, Soonyoung"

Soonyoung tersenyum mendengarnya. Dia bahagia. Setidaknya Jihoon mau membuka hati untuk dirinya.

.

.

Ini adalah tiga minggu sesudah Soonyoung menyatakan cintanya pada Jihoon di kedai tempat Jihoon bekerja. Hari ini Soonyoung mengajak Jihoon melihat festival kembang api.

Jihoon pernah bilang kalau dia menyukai kembang api.

Dan disinilah mereka, disebuah atap gedung tinggi untuk menunggu jam dua belas saat kembang api diledakkan. Menurut informasi yang didapat Soonyoung, kembang api nya akan jauh lebih bagus dilihat dari atap gedung ketimbang melihatnya dari bawah. Sebenarnya bisa saja Soonyoung membawa Jihoon ke tempat yang lebih mahal dari ini, tapi Jihoon hanya bilang dia ingin melihat kembang api. Dan Soonyoung akan mengabulkan setiap permintaannya.

Jihoon sedang sibuk memakan cumi-cumi kering yang dibelinya tadi dipinggir jalan. Iseng, jari Soonyoung menusuk-nusuk pipi Jihoon yang makin membulat saat pria imut itu memasukkan terlalu banyak cumi-cumi ke dalam mulutnya yang kecil.

"Lihat, Jihoon _ie_ pipinya semakin mirip bapaoooo" Soonyoung tertawa. Jihoon mengerucutkan bibirnya lalu menepis tangan Soonyoung dengan kencang.

"Aigoo aigoo tidak usah seperti itu bibirnya—

Soonyoung mengecup bibir Jihoon.

—aku jadi tidak tahan ingin menciumnya kan. Kkk"

Jihoon menghentikkan makannya, menunduk. Menyembunyikan kedua pipinya yang memanas seperti kepiting rebus yang dimasak ibunya semalam.

"Jihoon _ie_ lihat! Kembang api nya sudah mulai" Soonyoung menunjuk-nunjuk kearah langit yang sudah ada kembang api yang meledak.

Jihoon mengangkat wajahnya, menatap ke langit yang sudah banyak kembang api warna warni yang meledak di udara. Mata Jihoon jadi bersinar memantulkan cahaya warna warni dari kembang api. Wajahnya berbinar sekali saat melihat banyaknya kembang api yang meledak.

"Soonyoung" panggil Jihoon.

"Hm?"

"Kembang api nya indah sekali" Jihoon berucap. Tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari kembang api yang meledak-ledak.

"Iya. Indah" Soonyoung berkata sembari menatap Jihoon. Melihat Jihoon yang nampak bahagia seperti sekarang, jauh lebih indah daripada kembang api yang meledak di langit.

"Aku mencintaimu, Jihoon"

Jihoon mengalihkan pandangannya dari kembang api, lalu menatap Soonyoung.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Soonyoung"

Soonyoung yakin, pendengarannya tidak salah, pendengarannya masih berfungsi dengan baik. Jihoon mencintainya? Setelah tiga minggu ini akhirnya perjuangannya berhasil? Jihoon mencintai dirinya. Mencintai Kwon Soonyoung.

"Aku mencintaimu Soonyoung, sangat" Jihoon mengulangi lagi kalimatnya.

"Terima kasih sudah—

 _Cup_

Kalimat Jihoon terpotong saat tangan Soonyoung sudah merengkuh pinggangnya, lalu menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Jihoon. Hanya kecupan biasa awalnya tapi setelah Jihoon membalas kecupannya Soonyoung jadi makin berani melumat pelan bibir Jihoon. Dan Jihoon yang mengalungkan tangannya pada leher Soonyoung.

Kembang api yang meledak-ledak di langit menjadi saksi bahwa Soonyoung dan Jihoon, saling mencintai.

.

.

.

.

Jihoon pulang dari acara reuni bersama teman-temannya pada pukul empat sore. Dia menemukan Mina yang sedang duduk di depan tv menonton drama, dengan Miyu yang tertidur disebelahnya menggunakan kasur tipisnya.

Dia langsung duduk di sofa, meluruskan kakinya yang terasa agak pegal.

Melihat Jihoon yang sudah pulang, Mina merapihkan barang-barangnya. Dia ada janji dengan temannya jam 5 sore. Jihoon mengantarnya sampai pintu depan.

"Terima kasih sudah menjaga Miyu" Mina mengangguk, "tidak masalah oppa. Kau itu sepupuku, tidak perlu sungkan" setelahnya Mina pamit. Dan melambaikan tangannya pada Jihoon.

Saat masuk kerumah, Jihoon sudah menemukan putrinya yang sudah terbangun dari tidurnya dan duduk diatas kasur tipisnya. Jihoon langsung menghampirinya,

"Mama sudah pulaaaaaang" Miyu berucap senang. Tangan mungilnya langsung memeluk leher Jihoon. Membenamkan wajahnya pada ceruk leher Jihoon, persis seperti Soonyoung saat pria itu baru bangun dari tidurnya.

"Iya. Mama sudah pulang, sayang. Miyu sudah makan?"

Gadis kecil itu menggeleng. Lalu mengerucutkan bibir mungilnya.

"Aku maunya makan sama mama. Gak mau sama yang lain"

Putri kecilnya itu sangat manja. Tapi Jihoon tidak masalah. Dia sangat menyayangi putrinya tersebut.

"Baiklah. Sekarang Miyu tunggu disini, mama buatkan makanan untuk Miyu" Jihoon menempatkan Miyu pada kursi meja makan. Pria manis itu lalu mengambilkan beberapa biskuit dari topless, lalu menuangnya di piring plastik dan ditaruh di depan putrinya tersebut, agar Miyu memakan biskuitnya tersebut dan tidak rewel selagi dia memasak.

"Mama" Miyu memanggil. Sembari menggigiti biskuitnya dengan remahan remahan biskuit disekitar bibirnya. Beberapa juga ada yang berantakan di meja makan.

"Ya sayang?" Jihoon masih sibuk memotong-motong sesuatu.

Jihoon tidak begitu pandai memasak. Rasa masakannya tidak bisa dibilang enak tidak juga dibilang tidak enak. Biasa saja, begitu. Tapi Soonyoung selalu berkata Jihoon akan terlihat jauh lebih manis ketika memasak. Saat mengatakan itu Jihoon langsung merona dan sendok sayur dengan telak mengenai dahi Soonyoung.

"Tadi papa telfon"

"Lalu?"

"Dia bertanya mama sedang apa, lalu aku bilang mama sedang pergi"

Jihoon diam sebentar. Tangannya berhenti memotong-motong sayuran.

"Lalu Miyu bilang apa lagi pada papa?" Jihoon bertanya waswas. Omong-omong, Jihoon belum bilang pada Soonyoung bahwa tadi dia pergi dengan teman-temannya. Karena Jihoon beranggapan Soonyoung sedang sangat sibuk, jadi dia tidak mau menganggunya.

"Aku bilang mama pergi bersama teman-teman mama, lalu dirumah ada Mina eonni"

"Terus papa bilang apalagi?" Jihoon merasa akan terjadi sesuatu nanti.

"Papa tidak bilang apa-apa. Papa langsung tutup telfonnya, katanya papa ada urusan penting, ma"

Jihoon merasa sulit untuk menelan salivanya sendiri. Soonyoung itu gampang cemburu, overprotektif dan suka semaunya. Jihoon yakin Soonyoung tahu siapa itu teman-teman Jihoon.

Dan Jihoon yakin Sonyoung juga pasti tahu kalau dia bertemu Seungcheol tadi.

Jihoon hanya bisa berdoa agar Soonyoung tidak marah padanya.

.

.

.

.

Kembali pada masa-masa sebelum festival kembang api, Soonyoung yang pantang menyerah membuat Jihoon mencintainya, membuat Jihoon _move on_ sepenuhnya dari Seungcheol.

Waktu itu kencan pertama mereka. Seminggu sesudah Soonyoung _confess_ pada Jihoon. Mereka sedang berada di salah satupusat perbelanjaan di Seoul, Jihoon menemani Soonyoung yang ingin mencari jam tangan, katanya. Hanya modus Soonyoung saja sebenarnya supaya bisa _kencan_ dengan Jihoon di malam minggu ini. Sudah berjam-jam mereka mengitari _mall_ tapi Soonyoung tidak juga membeli apapun. Alih-alih membeli jam, malah Jihoon yang dibelikan sepasang sepatu oleh Soonyoung. Dan juga boneka panda besar yang sekarang sedang dipegang Jihoon.

Awalnya Jihoon menolak boneka tersebut. Dengan alasan—

"Apa-apaan! Aku ini pria masa kau belikan boneka?!"

—dan melotot dengan mata sipit lucunya. Tidak lupa membanting boneka tersebut ke lantai. Tapi Soonyoung hanya tersenyum lalu mengambil kembali boneka tersebut,

"Boneka panda nya lucu, Jihoon- _ie._ Lagipula boneka panda itu enak untuk dipeluk kalau kau rindu denganku" Soonyoung tersenyum menggoda pada Jihoon. Jihoon malah makin memelototinya.

"Sehabis ini kau harus membelikanku sepatu, Kwon!" setelahnya Jihoon merebut boneka panda itu dari tangan Soonyoung, lalu membawanya ke kasir. Oh tidak lupa juga mengambil dompet Soonyoung.

Soonyoung hanya tertawa.

Sehabis lelah berkeliling, Soonyoung memutuskan untuk mengajak Jihoon makan di salah satu restaurant di _mall_ tersebut. Tapi belum sampai mereka masuk ke restaurant tersebut, Jihoon sudah menghentikan langkahnya.

Jihoon hanya diam ditempat melihat kearah pintu masuk restaurant tersebut, Soonyoung mengikuti arah pandang Jihoon dan dia mengepalkan tangannya mendapati apa yang dia lihat.

Disana, ada Seungcheol bersama seorang gadis, mereka bergandengan tangan memasuki restaurant tersebut. Walau hanya dapat melihatnya dari belakang, Jihoon jelas mengenal kalau pria itu adalah Seungcheol.

Lamunan Jihoon buyar ketika dia merasa pundaknya ditepuk pelan oleh seseorang, Soonyoung.

"Kita cari restaurant lain saja ya?" Soonyoung merangkul Jihoon, Jihoon tetap diam. Bahkan ketika mereka sudah duduk di restaurant yang dipilih Soonyoung, Jihoon masih tetap diam.

"Ji?"

"Ah-iya"

Itu sudah ketiga kalinya Soonyoung memanggil Jihoon dan Jihoon baru menjawabnya.

"Kau mau makan apa?" Soonyoung bertanya sembari membolak balik buku menu.

"Aku tidak lapar" Soonyoung mengernyit. Tidak lapar apanya? Tadi pagi saat Soonyoung kerumahnya, Jihoon baru bangun. Dan saat mereka akan pergi, Jihoon hanya mencomot selembar roti dari meja makan.

Soonyoung menghela nafas, "kau memikirkan Seungcheol hyung?"

"E-eh apa? Tentu saja tidak" Jihoon gelagapan. Buktinya memang dia memikirkan Seungcheol yang tadi sedang bergandengan tangan dengan seorang gadis.

"Kau masih mencintainya?"

Jihoon mengalihkan pandangannya, kemana saja asal tidak menatap Soonyoung—

"Tidak"

—dan Soonyoung tahu bahwa Jihoon berbohong.

.

.

.

.

Pukul 7 malam, Soonyoung sudah pulang. Jihoon langsung bergegas membuka pintu ketika mendengar bel berbunyi. Miyu sedang bermain dengan bonekanya di kamar. Ketika pintu terbuka, Soonyoung langsung masuk kedalam, tidak berbicara apapun. Jihoon tahu sepertinya Soonyoung kesal dengan dirinya perihal reuni tadi siang.

Maka Jihoon berinisiatif mengajaknya berbicara ketika melihat Soonyoung duduk di sofa, "Eum Soon—

"Bagaimana reuninya tadi? Seru tidak?" perkataan Jihoon terputus saat Soonyoung memotong ucapannya.

"Pasti seru sekali ya. Sampai kau juga tidak sempat memberitahuku" Soonyoung tersenyum remeh, Jihoon menunduk. Genggamannya pada mug semakin erat.

"T-tidak. Soonyoung dengarkan aku—

"Oh dan pasti kau bertemu dengan Seungcheol hyung, _kan?_ Bagaimana rasanya bertemu dengan mantan kekasihmu, eh?"

Selalu begini. Soonyoung terlalu gampang cemburu. Soonyoung yang terlalu _overprotective_.

"Soonyoung. Dengarkan aku dulu. Tadi itu juga dadakan. Aku tidak sempat memberitahumu karena kupikir aku akan menganggumu kalau aku menghubungimu disaat kau sedang kerja. Lagipula—

"Sudahlah. Aku lelah. Aku ingin tidur"

Soonyoung memotong perkataan Jihoon. Setelahnya dia langsung masuk ke kamar meninggalkan Jihoon sendiri yang matanya mulai memerah.

.

.

"Mama"

"Ya, sayang?"

Jihoon masih merengkuh tubuh mungil putrinya. Sesekali menciumi surai halus milik putrinya tersebut. Ini sudah pukul sepuluh malam, sudah satu jam Jihoon menemani Miyu tapi putri cantiknya ini belum mau tidur juga.

Miyu mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap pada Jihoon yang matanya agak sembab. "Mama kenapa? Kenapa mata mama merah?"

Jihoon hanya tersenyum mendengar perkataan putrinya, "mama tidak apa-apa sayang. Sekarang Miyu tidur ya? Nanti papa marah kalau Miyu belum tidur" Miyu hanya mengangguk. Jihoon membenarkan selimut yang digunakan Miyu lalu mengecup dahinya.

Pukul satu malam, Jihoon terbangun dari tidurnya. Memang Jihoon memutuskan untuk tidur bersama putrinya. Karena pasti Soonyoung masih marah pada dirinya perihal yang tadi. Jihoon pelan-pelan menjauhkan tangan Miyu dari pinggangnya, lalu dirinya beranjak dari ranjang, hendak ke kamar mandi. Sebenarnya dia agak malas, karena kamar Miyu yang tidak ada kamar mandinya jadi dia harus keluar dulu untuk ke kamar mandi.

Tapi dia mengurungkan niatnya untuk ke kamar mandi ketika dia membuka pintunya dan melihat Soonyoung sudah berdiri didepannya. Omong-omong, tadi dia memang mengunci pintunya, sudah kebiasaan.

"S-soonyoung?" Jihoon melihat Soonyoung takut, dia masih takut pada Soonyoung. Soonyoung berdiri di depannya dan menatapnya dengan tatapan yang tidak dia mengerti.

"Ji—

Soonyoung langsung menarik Jihoon ke dalam pelukannya, memeluknya erat dan menciumi rambutnya berkali-kali.

—maafkan aku, maafkan aku. Jangan menatapku seperti itu, Ji. Aku tidak bisa melihatmu yang menatapku dengan tatapan penuh ketakutan seperti itu"

Masih dengan memeluk Jihoon, Soonyoung merapalkan kata maaf berkali-kali. Jihoon tidak berkata apa-apa dan hanya balas memeluk Soonyoung.

"Tidak perlu minta maaf Soonyoung, aku tahu kau—

"Tidak. Aku yang salah Ji. Aku terlalu _over_ terhadapmu. Aku terlalu takut kau akan melihat kembali pada Seungcheol hyung. Aku tidak mau kehilanganmu, sungguh"

Jihoon diam-diam tersenyum kecil. Dibalik Soonyoung yang _overprotective_ , terdapat cinta yang begitu besar untuk seorang Lee Jihoon.

"Permintaan maaf diterima tuan Kwon"

Karena Lee Jihoon hanya milik seorang Kwon Soonyoung, begitupula sebaliknya.

Malam itu, mereka bertiga tidur pada satu ranjang yang sama, di kamar putri mereka. Jihoon bilang Miyu akan menangis bila tidak menemukan dirinya saat terbangun nanti (karena sebelumnya Jihoon sudah berjanji tidur dengan putri cantiknya itu) Dengan Soonyoung memeluknya di sisi kirinya dan Jihoon yang memeluknya di sisi kanannya, putri cantik itu pasti akan tertidur lelap dan memasuki dunia mimpi yang indah.

.

.

.

.

Pada masa-masa awal Jihoon _menerima_ Soonyoung, pemuda mungil itu masih sedikit galak pada Soonyoung. Walau sampai sekarang galaknya masih ada, hanya agak berkurang sedikit.

"Soonyoung"

"Hm"

"Soonyoung"

"Apa sayang?"

"Berhenti memelukku terus ish. Lepas"

Jihoon merasa jengkel. Padahal tadi dia ke kantor Soonyoung hanya untuk mengantarkan dokumen yang entah apa itu Jihoon tidak mengerti yang tertinggal dirumah Jihoon. Karena semalam Soonyoung berhasil atau tepatnya memaksa agar dirinya diperbolehkan menginap di tempat Jihoon.

Tapi Soonyoung yang terlalu bahagia atau bagaimana ketika melihat Jihoon muncul di depan pintu ruangannya, pria itu langsung menarik Jihoon masuk ke dalam ruangannya. Jihoon nampak sangat manis dengan celana jeans pendek selutut dan sweater merah muda yang manis. Sweater itu pemberian Soonyoung omong-omong. Mangkanya Soonyoung senang sekali ketika Jihoon mengenakannya.

"Tidak. Kau manis sekali Ji. Aku jadi ingin memelukmu seharian" Soonyoung makin mengeratkan pelukannya pada pinggang Jihoon. Sedangkan pria mungil ini hanya bisa menggerutu pelan. Apalagi dengan posisinya yang saat ini berada di dalam pangkuan Soonyoung dan wajahnya yang berhadapan langsung dengan pria tampan bermata sipit ini.

"Ini diruanganmu bodoh. Bagaimana kalau ada yang masuk" tangan Jihoon menjitak kepala Soonyoung. Dibalas dengan tawa Soonyoung yang menyebalkan bagi Jihoon.

Soonyoung mengecup bibir Jihoon, "tidak peduli"

"Dasar bodoh. Kau tidak—mphh" umpatan Jihoon langsung terhenti ketika bibir Soonyoung langsung membungkam kembali bibirnya lembut.

Awalnya hanya kecupan ringan, tapi Soonyoung jadi berani melumat bibir Jihoon ketika pria yang sedang di dalam pangkuannya itu tidak menolaknya. Bibir Soonyoung aktif melumat bibir atas dan bawah Jihoon bergantian. Dirinya makin _high_ ketika Jihoon mengalungkan tangannya ke lehernya.

Tapi setelahnya Soonyoung sadar akan sesuatu, dia melepaskan tautan mereka, menjilat dagu Jihoon yang terdapat saliva lalu mengecup kembali bibir merah itu.

"Aku tidak akan menyentuhmu lebih jauh sebelum pada waktunya Ji"

Jihoon menatapnya dengan tatapan penuh tanya.

.

.

.

.

"SOONYOUNG KAU APAKAN DAPURKU?!"

Jihoon. Mengeluarkan suara indahnya dengan oktaf paling tinggi. Berkacak pinggang menatap nanar dapurnya yang sudah tidak terbentuk lagi. Pecahan telur di lantai yang menyebabkan lengket dan bau amis menguar dimana-mana. Belum lagi terdapat efek efek salju salju putih (tepung) yang bertebaran di hampir seluruh peralatan dapur. Sedangkan objek yang diteriaki tadi, hanya memandangnya dengan tatapan (sangat) memelasnya.

Soonyoung langsung menghampiri Jihoon, lalu menuntunnya untuk duduk di kursi meja makan. "Ji. Dengarkan aku dulu. Jangan langsung marah-marah" ucap Soonyoung setengah takut, pasalnya ini semua juga separuh kesalahannya.

Jihoon tetap memelototi Soonyoung, yang mana hanya membuat Soonyoung tertawa dalam hati. Sungguh lucu. Mata nya yang sipit dipaksakan untuk membelo, belum lagi kedua pipi gembilnya yang memerah menahan marah. Kalau saja tidak dalam keadaan seperti ini, Soonyoung pasti sudah mengecup pipi bakpao tersebut.

"Cepat jelaskan!"

"Iya sayang iya. Jadi tadi saat kau pergi aku mendapat panggilan telfon dari temanku, aku tidak sadar kalau berbicara di telfon terlalu lama. Jadi saat aku sudah selesai berbicara di telfon. Aku berjalan ke dapur untuk mengambil dan—yeah seperti yang kau lihat. Dapurmu sudah seperti ini—

Jihoon diam mendengarkan Soonyoung. Walau masih ingin protes, _sih._

—jadi bukan aku yang membuat dapurmu berantakan seperti ini sayang. Ya walaupun salahku juga yang terlalu lama berbicara di telfon"

"Jadi?—

Soonyoung melirik ke arah sudut dapur, yang mana berdiri seorang gadis kecil manis sambil menggendong seekor _puppy_. Soonyoung membuat gestur agar putrinya tersebut mau menghampirinya. Tapi dia hanya menunduk, menggelengkan kepalanya dan memeluk erat _puppy_ nya. Seperti ingin menangis.

Melihat putri cantiknya yang sepertinya takut-takut di sudut dapur, Jihoon menghela nafas. "Anak mama yang cantik tidak mau bertemu mama, hm?"

Mendengar suara Jihoon, Miyu takut-takut berjalan ke arahnya. Sesampainya di depan Jihoon, dia menaruh _puppy_ nya di meja makan lalu langsung memeluk Jihoon, "huaaaa mama maafin Miyuu. Miyu hiks gak sengaja rusakin dapur mama hiks" dan langsung menangis keras.

Jihoon menepuk-nepuk punggung Miyu, diikuti Soonyoungyang mengelus rambutnya, "kan mama udah bilang, kalau mama lagi pergi Miyu jangan nakal dirumah. Jangan repotin papa" Miyu hanya mengangguk. Masih sesenggukan di pelukan Jihoon. Yang sekarang beralih duduk di paha mamanya tersebut.

"Miyu janji gak nakal lagi mama hiks maafin Miyu huaaaa"

"Iya dimaafin. Sekarang cium mama dulu?"

Miyu melepaskan dirinya dari pelukan Jihoon, langsung mengecup bibir mamanya, "Miyu sayang mama!"

"Sama papa gak sayang nih?" Soonyoung bertanya dengan merengut. Memasang wajah merajuk.

"Sayang papa jugaaa. Miyu kan sayang mama dan papaaaa" lalu gadis kecil itu mengecup bibir papanya. Jihoon tersenyum melihatnya.

Jihoon begitu mencintai keluarga kecilnya ini.

.

.

.

.

Waktu itu pukul sepuluh malam. Entah ada angin apa, Soonyoung tiba-tiba sudah ada di depan pintu rumah Jihoon. Beruntung saat itu kakak Jihoon, Yoongi sedang menginap dirumah temannya. Jadi Jihoon hanya sendiri dirumah. Jika tidak kakaknya itu akan bawel bertanya-tanya siapa itu Soonyoung.

"Ngapain?" satu kata. Hanya satu kata yang keluar dari bibir Jihoon saat melihat wajah Soonyoung yang tersenyum lebar ketika dia membuka pintu.

"Mau berkunjung ke rumah kekasihku tentu saja. Apalagi memang?" Jihoon memutar bola matanya malas. Padahal tadi dia sudah hendak tidur, tapi itu semua gagal karena bunyi bel pintu yang ditekan oleh Soonyoung.

"Oh"

"Kau tidak menyuruhku masuk Ji?"

Jihoon berbalik badan, hendak masuk kembali ke dalam rumahnya, "pulang aja sana" tapi dia tidak menutup pintu. Yang diartikan Soonyoung berarti Jihoon mengizinkannya untuk masuk.

Beberapa menit setelahnya Jihoon datang dari arah dapur membawa _mug_ bermotif kumamon dengan uap yang masih mengepul menandakan isi mug tersebut masih terbilang panas. Soonyoung sudah duduk diam di depan teve sambil tangannya iseng memainkan ponsel Jihoon.

Jihoon langsung menyerahkan mug yang tadi dibawanya pada Soonyoung tanpa berkata apa-apa, lalu dia mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah Soonyoung. Matanya setengah terpejam.

"Kok coklat Ji? Kau tidak ada kopi?" mendengar protesan Soonyoung, Jihoon membuka kembali matanya yang tadi hampir terpejam, lalu mendelik pada lelaki berambut biru disampingnya,

"Tidak. Kau terlalu banyak minum kopi. Itu tidak baik tahu"

Soonyoung tersenyum. Jihoon walaupun galak, tapi dia perhatian terhadap Soonyoung dengan caranya sendiri. Soonyoung menaruh mug tadi di atas meja yang ada di depannya. Kemudian beralih menatap Jihoon lalu memeluk pinggangnya. Jihoon langsung saja bergelung nyaman di dada Soonyoung.

"Kau mengantuk?" Jihoon, yang memang saat itu benar-benar sedang mengantuk hanya mengangguk dengan mata yang hampir terpejam kembali. Tapi Soonyoung langsung mencium bibirnya.

Jihoon tidak melawan. Karena sejujurnya dia menyukai bagaimana bibir Soonyoung yang kini menari-nari diatas bibirnya. Bagaimana lembutnya bibir itu ketika melumat bibirnya. Diam-diam Soonyoung mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku celananya, lalu memasangkannya ke jari manis Jihoon.

Merasakan sesuatu melingkari jarinya, Jihoon melepaskan tautannya dengan Soonyoung lalu menatap jari manisnya yang dilingkupi cincin emas putih yang terlihat sederhana namun nampak sangat indah, lalu dia beralih menatap Soonyoung.

"Ini—

Kalimat Jihoon menggantung. Soonyoung menghela nafasnya. Menatap tepat pada kedua manik indah milih Jihoon,

"Menikah denganku? Aku ingin membuat Jihoon sepenuhnya menjadi milikku"

Jihoon menatapnya terharu. Dirinya langsung menerjang Soonyoung, memeluknya erat.

"Aku cinta Soonyoung!"

"Aku cinta Jihoon- _ie_ selamanya"

Malam itu, mereka habiskan dengan saling berbagi pelukan hangat satu sama lain.

.

.

Pada akhirnya mereka menikah.

Soonyoung baru mengenalkan Jihoon pada kedua orang tuanya seminggu sebelum mereka menikah. Pada saat mengunjungi rumah Soonyoung, Jihoon tidak henti-hentinya menggenggam tangan Soonyoung. Entah mengapa, dia merasa takut yang berlebihan. Takutnya semakin menjadi ketika melihat sepasang suami istri menghampiri dirinya dan Soonyoung.

Tapi diluar dugaan, setelah Jihoon mengenalkan dirinya, ibu Soonyoung langsung memeluk dirinya dan berucap, "aku senang Soonyoung sudah mendapatkan kebahagiaan untuk dirinya sendiri" dan ibu maupun ayah Soonyoung tidak mempermasalahkan anaknya yang menikahi seorang pria juga. Asalkan Soonyoung bahagia.

Saat ayah Soonyoung bertanya kapan mereka menikah, Soonyoung dengan cepat bilang seminggu lagi. Jihoon menunduk dengan pipi yang merona hebat.

Dan Jihoon baru tau Soonyoung mempunyai adik perempuan yang sangat imut, Thana namanya.

"Oppa, kenapa oppa mau dengan Soonyoung oppa yang bodoh itu?" Jihon tertawa mendengarnya. Soonyoung melempar adiknya itu dengan bantal sofa.

Jihoon hanya mengenalkan Soonyoung pada kakaknya. Karena memang orang tua Jihoon sudah tiada. Dan dia hanya tinggal dengan kakaknya yang tidak kalah manis dari dirinya, Yoongi.

"Oh, kau mau menikahi Jihoon?"

Itu kalimat pertama yang Yoongi ucapkan ketika Soonyoung mengutarakan maksudnya menikahi Jihoon.

"3 hari lagi. Semua persiapan sudah diurus dengan baik, hyung"

"Oh tiga hari lagi—

Yoongi diam sejenak, Jihoon dan Soonyoung jadi ikut-ikutan terdiam.

—HAH?! APA? TIGA HARI LAGI? KAU ITU NGEBET ATAU GIMANA?!"

Tapi pada akhirnya Yoongi menyetujuinya, dia hanya ingin melihat adik kesayangannya bahagia.

Mereka menikah di salah satu gereja di pusat kota. Jihoon bilang dia tidak ingin pesta yang terlalu mewah, jadi hanya pesta kebun sederhana namun tetap apik. Tidak terlalu banyak yang datang. Hanya keluarga dekat saja, beberapa rekan kerja Soonyoung dan beberapa rekan kerja Jihoon di cafe.

Dengan tangan Soonyoung yang menggenggam tangan Jihoon, mereka mengucap janji suci dihadapan Tuhan, janji untuk saling bersama. Untuk tidak saling meninggalkan.

END / tbc?

Balasan review :

kwon-summer : Jihoon emang gemesin. Pengen ku karungin aja trus bawa ke kamar /ditabok Soonyoung/ ini sudah di lanjut. Terimakasih sudah review. Selamat membaca. Semoga suka! ^^

Re-Panda68 : iya emang ffn sekarang agak aneh, ini kemarin reviewnya gak muncul muncul, baru pas dua minggu kemudian baru muncul... ini sudah di lanjut. Terimakasih sudah review. Selamat membaca. Semoga suka! ^^

rossadilla17 : Miyu gemesin kayak mamanya /lirik Jihoon/ /dilempar gitar/ yha Soonyoung memang mesuk tapi gapapa. Orang tampan bebas. ini sudah di lanjut. Terimakasih sudah review. Selamat membaca. Semoga suka! ^^

aqizakura : halooo. Iya memang populasi(?) ff mpreg soonhoon jaraaaaang banget. Mangkanya aku bikin mpreg buat memuaskan hasrat sendiri /whut. ini sudah di lanjut. Terimakasih sudah review. Selamat membaca. Semoga suka! ^^

MykyungieLuvjonginie : maunya juga tadinya Jihoon naked. Iya gak /lirik soonyoung/ ini sudah di lanjut. Terimakasih sudah review. Selamat membaca. Semoga suka! ^^

cxnnamonroll ini sudah di lanjut. Terimakasih sudah review. Selamat membaca. Semoga suka! ^^

svtbae : manis seperti Jihoon(?) wallpapernya minta ke soonyoung, pasti ga dikasih(?)ini sudah di lanjut. Terimakasih sudah review. Selamat membaca. Semoga suka! ^^

hoshiLAU : Soonyoung ketagihan Jihoon berpose seperti itu /whut. ini sudah di lanjut. Terimakasih sudah review. Selamat membaca. Semoga suka! ^^

Ayana park : halooo! ^^ iyani baru muncul ke ffn lagi(?)ini sudah di lanjut. Terimakasih sudah review. Selamat membaca. Semoga suka! ^^

Chan : Soonyoung mesum karena Jihoon yang terlalu seksi /apa. ini sudah di lanjut. Terimakasih sudah review. Selamat membaca. Semoga suka! ^^

Uhee : Jihoon tsundere imut xD ini sudah di lanjut. Terimakasih sudah review. Selamat membaca. Semoga suka! ^^

HenHen : huhuhuhu aku juga bikinnya ngebayangin mereka kayak gitu beneran(?) T . T Terimakasih sudah review. Selamat membaca. Semoga suka! ^^

jihooneys untuk foto pose seksinya Jihoon silahkan minta dengan yang berhubungan /lirik soonyoung/ ini sudah di lanjut. Terimakasih sudah review. Selamat membaca. Semoga suka! ^^

scsehun21 : ini sudah di lanjut. Terimakasih sudah review. Selamat membaca. Semoga suka! ^^

safabelle : Soonyoung kan mesum tingkat kronis xD ini sudah di lanjut. Terimakasih sudah review. Selamat membaca. Semoga suka! ^^

mulfan cheesy ini sudah di lanjut. Terimakasih sudah review. Selamat membaca. Semoga suka! ^^

SCitra ini sudah di lanjut. Terimakasih sudah review. Selamat membaca. Semoga suka! ^^

a/n : huahahahaha endingnya engga banget ya. Emang sengaja sih ini ga dibuat panjang. Cuman sekilas-kilas gimana perjalanan cinta Soonyoung dan Jihoon. A6. Rencananya mau buat sequel kehidupan mereka (yang lebih detail) sesudah menikah sebelum dan sesudah ada Miyu. Lagipula itu tulisannya end /tbc. Jadi bisa aja tbc /evil laugh/ Baru rencana doang sih. Ada yang mau tidak? Ehehe. Anyway makasih buat yang udah fav dan follow cerita ini. Luv yuuuu.

 _And then, mind to review?_


End file.
